Earth Blood and MTG
by The Elven Archer of Rivendell
Summary: The Earth Blood have been left in peace for many decades... How will things be different this time when the Kealler Blood Check out a local Collage?
1. Introductions

_**Earth Blood and Card Games**_

Chapter One: Introductions

As the sun peeked out from behind the clouds on an over cast day, the heat began to rise. The only reprieve from the sweltering humidity was the air conditioned Cafeteria. Inside, the Earth Blood were playing a Landon's Card Game called Magic: The Gathering. In order to win the game, you had to hold the most life points.

"Declaring an attack phase," Fran stated.

"Okay, Who are you attacking and with what?"

"I'm attacking Liz with lethal Damage with my Eldrazi Butcher." Fran simply declared.

"That's death." Liz sighed and put her hand down. She was a veteran player with one and a half semesters under her belt of experience of this game; yet she still could only win one out of every five or so games she played. "Oh well, at least it wasn't a tournament," She smiled at the group of four she had been playing with.

"You are getting better," A dark haired male replied, "At least way better than Fingers."

"Thanks Marty." Liz smiled and gently smacked the Birthright sapphire Warlord Prince.

"So who's on guard duty today?" She asked using craft to bind her deck with a rubber band and roll up her play mat.

"Stephen, Jordan and Andy. Don't' worry Kitty will be fine."

"Alright. When will this nightmare be over?" Liz took off her glasses to rub her eyes.

"He'll be out of our hair by the end of the semester." Marty replied, standing up to stretch.

"I really hope that next semester isn't quite as dramatic as this one." Andy replied, craft shuffling his deck. "I'll be sorry to be leaving here."

"Well, at least most of the kids here will be staying." Fran replied, looking around the café.

Liz saw something out of the corner of her eye. Blinking, she put on her glasses and looked out of the ceiling to floor length windows that were tinted preventing the harmful sun's rays to enter, at least slightly. There was a sight that she never though that she would see.

"Hey guys," She motioned to where the figure was standing. "Tell me I'm not dreaming?"

"If you're dreaming, so am I." Marty replied as he too saw the figure with silvering hair that was tied back, and golden eyes, dressed in a maroon dress shirt and jeans, leaning on a rather polished cane, with an expensive looking back slung over his shoulder.

"I think we're all having the same Dream." Jordan replied, "As long as you haven't woven a web, Liz,"

"I haven't."

The man continued by the windows and entered the room where most of the Players grew silent as the doors that led to the concrete balcony closed with their usual thank, but it was some how louder. They all glanced over to who had come inside, and froze.

He said nothing, just walked over to where Elizabeth and the others were sitting. "Good afternoon, Lady. Are you in charge of this school?" He asked, while looking around at the café.

"No, High Lord, I'm not. You would want to go to see the Dean of Students," She replied. "Or take a Placement Examination." Liz started to rise, but at the High Lords' wave of a hand, she remained seated. "Would you like any help finding either place?"

"I'm sure that I'll be able to find the place I want. However, I am curious as to how you play this game." He inquired motioning to the cards that were in their hands.

"It is quite complicated, Sir." Liz said, wondering if Saetan was up to learning a more nontraditional game such as this.

"Nonsense, It can't be more complicated than some of the games that I know." He replied with a smile, and pulled over a chair. "Would you mind teaching me?"

Stunned, Liz just nodded. Calling in her Deck box, she searched though it until she found one that Saetan could use.

"So whatcha doing?" A boy with short blond hair and blue eyes sat down in between Saetan and Liz.

"Teaching the High Lord how to play Magic." Liz replied in an icy tone that had the venire of civility.

"The High Lord of what?" He asked with a sarcastic tone. "So what is your name?" he asked with a haughty voice.

"Do you really want to know his name?" Liz asked quickly trying to protect Fingers.

*Let him know, Liz.* Marty sent on a distaff red thread. *It'll be fun to see his reaction.*

*High Lord?*Liz conferred with Saetan.

*He's a Landon. I, Too, would like to see his reaction.* His smirk was enough to let Liz concede and lean back in her chair.

Saetan turned towards Fingers. "My name is Saetan SaDiablo, High Lord of Hell and High Priest of the Hourglass."

"Meaning?" Fingers asked ignorantly.

"Meaning he can cause you to be in pain seven ways to Monday and then kill you; by then it would be a mercy." Liz replied bluntly, her temper flaring.

Fingers paled, backed off and proceeded to leave the area.

Fran turned to Saetan and promptly applauded while laughing his ass off. "He is a dumbass, if you kill him, no one will cry."

"Thank you for the information," Saetan stated dryly. 'Now then Lady, you were about to give me a quick lesson on how to play?"

"Yes sir. Use my Life Gain Deck." Liz handed him a deck of cards with clear plastic sleeves on them bound by a rubber band. "This is a game of diplomacy, domination and power."

"How do you play the game though?" Saetan asked as he craft shuffled his deck.

"Well, you have lands, monsters, enchantments, and artifacts that you can use to take your opponents life points."

"I see, so I use the land to summon the different monsters, artifacts, and enchantments?" Saetan asked.

"Yes, Your deck is called the Library, and you have your graveyard, where used or 'destroyed' cards are put. Your hand is seven cards max."

"I see." Saetan drew a hand and looked at it, and showed it to Liz. "Would this be an acceptable hand?"

"Yes, as long as you have more than one land in your hand, you're fine." She replied after studying it for a moment.

"When is your class sir?" Marty asked.

"My class is at Seven this evening. My daughter and her husband would be coming here in a few days, and I thought to check this place out. Terrelle certainly has changed over the centuries." He sighed.

"For the Better I hope?" Liz asked playing a land for turn.

"We'll see. It has been two millennia since I have been here. I see you call this Realm Earth now?"

"Yes, High Lord. I think our ancestors wanted to change themselves for the better, so with that change was the changing of the realm name. Terrelle seemed to bring up too many bad memories."

"I see." Saetan replied, storing that information away for later.


	2. Killing's Edge

_**Earth Blood and Card Games**_

Chapter Two: Killing's Edge

Monday came around again, with the others and Saetan that had been playing the previous week. They had noticed that Saetan had been the first one to arrive, and last to leave from their group.

Liz's Curiosity finally got the better of her and on the following day, spoke her mind. "The Black Winds?" she asked with a curious look.

"Yes," Saetan replied startled. "Do you not use the Winds?"

"No, Most of us use the Landon way of Travel here."

"Ah, you mean the Landon Carriages." Saetan replied, giving a nod of approval.

"Yeah, we blend in better that way. Takes longer, but better cameo."

"I see, so if you openly used your Jewels, You would be cast out by..." Saetan drifted off and a hard look entered his eyes. They would be either cast out by every one else; Family, friends, every one.

"Yes," Elizabeth sighed. "I'd better go save that guy from a landon."

Saetan watched her stand and go over to a sent-shielded Daemon. He watched with interest, and sat back to watch her.

"There you are! We've been waiting for over an hour!" Elizabeth exclaimed with joy. The two looked startled, and then his features became softened, the frost that had started to creep up the sides of the door and walls beginning to melt.

"Sorry I had to make a stop some where." He replied, holding his arm out to Elizabeth. "Shall we go?"

Elizabeth took his arm and led him towards his father, and the others who were playing Magic at on e of the tables. "Sorry about the Landon's. The girls tend to jump who ever looks Hot."

"Hot?" Daemon asked more than slightly confused.

"Really, really attractive," Elizabeth clarified.

"Ahh," Daemon seemed to contemplate this for a few seconds, pulling out Elizabeth's chair for her. "Is there a way to look less 'hot'?"

She nodded her thanks. "Try wearing less formal clothing besides a suit." Elizabeth replied eyeing his current attire of black and white.

"This is the only kind of cloths that I wear." He replied as he sat down next to his father, and kept his back to the wall so he was facing the room.

"Well, if you don't want to be attacked by sluts or easy women, go right a head." Elizabeth said as she motioned to her left where most of the Landon women were watching the two men and lady.

Following her gaze, Saetan looked at them, and then back at his son. "She's right you know."

"Right about what?"

Swiftly two heads turned, both sending out psycichly probes, and finding no threat, studies the creature before them. His hazel lizards like eyes were out shown by the neon green hair. His Sheppard ears and clawed hands made him a race that both Daemon and Saetan could not place.

"What are you?" The two warlord princes asked simultaneously.

Elizabeth and the creature looked at each other, the creature shrugged and slid a chair over to sit next to Elizabeth, who then slung an arm around it looked at them from the corner of her eye. "It's complicated."

The two Warlord Princes looked at the creature. "What is your name?" Saetan asked looking at the markings on his skin.

"Ssseto, but most people call me Puppy." Seto replied seriously.

"And you're a green Warlord?" Daemon asked, as the area grew frigid and Elizabeth could see ice starting to float in the bottles of soda that were on the table with them.

"Easy Boyo, Everything turned out well," Elizabeth replied as she gently touched Daemon's hand.

Daemon calmed enough to where the anger was hot.

Elizabeth looked at Seto, and saw that his fur and sale coat under a coating of frost, and used a bit of power to create a heating shield around him, as she chuckled.

"Thank you Lizzy." Seto snuggled into Liz's side.

"No Problem Seto." Liz replied as she hugged the boyo closer to her.

"What happened to him?" Daemon asked as Seto scampered off to one of the other tables that were playing magic.

"I found him almost dead when I was walking home last year. He had been beaten almost to death, and when I took him home, I healed him as best I could, and when he recovered, I adopted him as a pet. He's part of my family though, and he tends to be very active, so I have a large back yard and a couple of parks that are near my home." Elizabeth replied as she looked over to where her friend was.

"You are a very special Queen if you take in that bundle of energy." Daemon replied as he also watched Puppy trying to take other people's shoes.

"Yep, but it's worth it." Liz smiled.

"So do you have a court here?" Saetan asked as he leaned forward a bit.

"No, there isn't really much need for one." Liz replied, taking a sip as she regarded the two men before her. She knew the moment they decided that she was going to have some very interesting changes momentarily.

"You still need one. A Queen like you needs to rule. Its in your blood. You will need to rule." Daemon replied as Liz looked beyond them. "Why not find a spot where you could rule?"

"If I did want to rule, how do you think that my family who is Landon will react? They already think that I've been walking the paths of the Kingdom." Liz replied as she took another sip of her now quite chilly soda.

"Briarwood?" Daemon asked gently. He knew of what happened in a place like that.

"Not all places like that are tainted; Just the ones that seem to be run by evil." She said sadly.

"Where is your First Circle?" Saetan asked. He knew that as a Black Jeweled Queen they wouldn't be too far away.

"They aren't here today, Sir." Liz replied as she looked through him, undoubtedly discussing it with some one. "Most likely they will be here tomorrow; at least most of them will be."

"They live farther than you would like?" Daemon asked as he glanced around.

With a simple look she smiled, and replied with confidence and sorrow. "Yes."


End file.
